The present study aims to understand 1) whether there are differences in Spanish/English DLL children?s science scores in English and Spanish 2) whether children?s dominant language is associated with their science scores in English and Spanish, and 3) if the amount of English and Spanish academic science language used by teachers is associated with DLL children?s science outcomes.